


Bad Influence

by Greeneye



Series: Fetters in fate [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the side story of "Stray", where Tony taught Bucky what anal sex is by sending him some gay porn dvds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

在Steve和Bucky回到華盛頓的第四天，一份包裹送抵他們的住處。紙箱上印著鮮明斗大的 “Stark Industries”，寄件者是誰可說是毫無懸念，然而奇怪之處在於，收件者的寫的James Barnes而非Steve Rogers。Steve從郵差手上收件後，忠實地將包裹交給Bucky。

 

Bucky接過包裹後，手機忽然響了起來，屏幕上出現Stark的照片。

 

「你怎麼知道我的手機號碼?」

「別浪費時間，Barnes，帶上包裹，立刻到書房去開電腦，進房後記得鎖門。」

 

他握著手機，低頭看著手裡的箱子，最終邁開腳步，在Steve的注視下踱進書房，鎖門並開啟電腦。在Stark的指示下，他打開了紙箱，將裡邊的光碟取出，放進電腦。

 

「帶上耳機，好好欣賞演出吧，Jamie。還有，事後千萬別給我任何匯報。」Stark才剛說完，話音立刻中斷。Bucky也依言帶上耳機，看到電腦接下來出現的畫面，Bucky先是瞪大了眼睛，然後傾前身體，一臉凝重地盯著屏幕，像殺手研究殺人手法般，默默記住影片中的各種細節。

 

事後，Bucky一直在暗待時機。

如鷹隼般銳利的灰藍眸子一直盯著Steve的背影，腦內一直回放「任務」的各個步驟與細節。這讓他想到研究美國隊長的打鬥模式以便完成任務的過程，唯一不同的是，那時看著這金髮男子，他甚麼感覺也沒有；現在他看著Steve，卻有種難以自抑的慾望和亢奮。好不容易等到Steve洗澡，待男人走進浴室後，Bucky迅速將Stark寄他的兩瓶液體藏到枕下。他站在睡房裡摸摸下巴，又到冰箱翻出一盒冰淇淋，置在床几之上。一切準備好後，他脫掉全身的衣服，靜靜地打開浴室的門，不動聲息地走到浴簾前。有點緊張的男人用力吞嚥，伸出合金手倏地拉開浴簾，滿身泡沫的Steve即時扭頭看他。沒等對方開口，Bucky強行擠進浴間，摟了Steve就吻，雙手焦躁地在戀人身上探索滑行。Steve喉間發出一陣含糊的低笑聲，雙手環上Bucky腰背，微微張嘴加深這吻。Bucky伸手往後關掉水喉，在熱水的霧氣中，他以金屬臂一下子抱起Steve，讓他背貼牆上。金髮男子為了不掉下來，雙腿只能緊緊夾著Bucky的腰胯。Bucky仰臉看著濕漉漉的Steve，水珠從金髮滑下，掠過那微微泛紅的臉，然後落在自己肩上。一直咬著下唇的Steve雙手緩緩環上Bucky的脖子，湊過來便吻。唇舌間的溫柔漸漸演變成炙熱的糾纏和吮咬，鑲著金屬臂的男人開始微微扭動腰胯，背靠在牆的人，唇間也漏出一聲嘆息。就在Steve以為Bucky會有進一步行動之際，戀人忽然抱著他不無匆忙地離開浴室。

 

「Buck、Bucky?」話音剛落，他已被抱到睡房，繼而甩在床上。在反應過來之前，一陣冰涼落在他的身上，Steve低頭一看，發現Bucky用金屬手挖了一把香草味冰淇淋，抹到他的胸腹上。未及開口，Bucky的舌已貼上他的身體，賣力地反覆舔舐半溶的白液，灰藍眸子一直像看獵物般盯著他。雙頰發熱的Steve不好意思地別過臉，沒想到Bucky會貼著他的身體往上挪，唇貼到他的耳邊。

 

「我喜歡白液落在你身上的樣子，這樣的你骯髒又性感呢，Steve。」Bucky啃啃他的耳垂，指頭再次探進冰淇淋盒子裡。

 

這次，涼意落在他的乳頭上。Steve倒抽了一口涼氣，緩緩扭動身體。金屬手指不住揉捏拉弄那顆小硬起，動作時輕時重。每次Bucky這樣揉搓，Steve都會感到份外羞恥。他是男人，不是女孩子，可偏偏乳頭極其敏感，Bucky的觸踫和那些令人難堪的說話都能迅速勾起他的情慾。現在他緊閉眼睛，咬著下唇，盡量不去想那完全進入狀態的硬起。這時，Bucky更肆無忌憚了，冰涼濕膩而靈活的雙手均忙著揉玩Steve胸前的小凸起。看著那雙沾著白液、又紅又腫的乳頭，Bucky的硬起微微抖了一下。

 

「Steve，看看你自己。」

 

金髮男人微微睜開雙眼，對上Bucky邪魅的笑容。一低頭，血氣一下子直湧臉頰。身上的男人用食指輕輕推弄左邊的紅色小顆粒低語：「如果我用力吸吮，會不會嚐到奶水的味道?」

「當然不會! 我是男人哪來的──」一語未畢，Bucky已含著他的乳頭用力吸吮。Steve低吟一聲，手落在Bucky髮上。男人時輕時重的吸吮，手快速揉玩另一邊乳頭。Steve仰起臉，努力調整呼吸，盡量不去想Bucky在幹甚麼。前液緩緩自鈴口滲出，他怕自己稍一分神會隨時射精。就在他的忍耐力快到臨界點時，Bucky放開了嘴。Steve張開眼，唇瓣微腫的男人像隻剛吃飽的貓咪般笑著舐舐唇角，啞著聲音說：「味道像香草和牛奶，你想嚐嚐麼?」

 

說著，他支起身來，跪在床上，雙膝支在Steve腰的兩側，手再次伸進冰淇淋盒子內，然後把浴掉的白色涼液塗抹在自己的硬起上。看到他冷的打了一個激凌，弓著腰背倒抽一口涼氣，Steve忍不住笑了。Bucky瞇了瞇眼，慢慢用膝蓋前移，將Steve的雙手盤到對方頭上，最終雙膝停在金髮男子的胸膛兩側。他微微彎身，沾滿香草冰淇淋的硬起緩緩貼近Steve的嘴唇。這時，數滴白液滑下，落在下巴上。Bucky微笑著用拇指拭去甜液，輕輕按上那柔軟的唇。Steve有點猶豫地張唇，舌尖滑過甜甜的金屬拇指。棕髮的男人順勢把拇指探進戀人嘴裡，把玩他的舌頭，Steve瞇起眼睛，輕啃金屬指頭後又吻吻它。玩兒過後，Bucky緩緩抽出拇指，握上硬起，對準Steve的嘴巴。那晚之後，他們雖也曾親熱，但他從未突入Steve的身體，當中也包括他的嘴唇。他緊張地輕咬下唇，眼睛一直留意Steve的反應。身下的男人先是羞紅著臉，重重地咽了一口，試探似地伸舌舐舐Bucky鈴口上的白液，香草味裡帶有一點淡淡的鹹味。

 

也許是Bucky的眼神，Steve張嘴含住他的頂端，有點笨拙地細細吸吮，眼睛從未自他的臉移開。灰藍眸子漸漸有了笑意，金屬手輕撫泛紅的臉頰，腰胯也微微動了起來。

 

「Steve，放鬆喉嚨。」

 

身下的人乖順地依他所言放鬆，Bucky再次前移，現在，大半根硬起已沒進Steve的嘴裡。看著這一幕，他稍稍加快節奏和幅度，Steve瞇起雙眼，雙眉輕皺，卻沒有用舌推開嘴裡的硬起，漸漸適應過後，金髮男人用舌壓在男根上賁張的血管，伴隨著Bucky的抽插反覆摩擦。棕髮男人發出一聲低吼。此刻，他額上滲著細汗，一手抓住床頭櫃，另一手仍留在Steve頰上，下身不無謹慎地擺動著。白色的涼液混了唾液，加上反覆摩擦，早已變成微溫。看著白液從Steve嘴角流出，Bucky倒抽了一口涼氣，偏偏這時Steve忽然用力吸吮，鑲著金屬臂的男人劇

烈地抖了一下，金髮的男子也開始咳嗽。Bucky尷尬地抽出硬起，但由於動作太急的關係，精液和唾液的混合物隨著他的退出落在Steve的唇和下巴上。Steve坐起來，嚥下嘴裡的精液，小心調整呼吸。身邊的男人看著他的唇和下巴，突然湊過去要吻，Steve輕輕用手推他肩，紅著臉搖手含糊地道：「我嘴髒，別吻我。」

 

「你嘴裡是我的味道呢，笨蛋。」Bucky柔聲安慰過後，再次湊過去吻Steve，這次Steve沒有退開，只是帶點羞澀地回吻。這讓Bucky想起他們的第一個吻，心裡頓時感到熱熱的。二人吻了一會，Steve用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，低聲說道：「Buck，你可以叫我Stevie嗎?」

 

「為什麼?」

「很久以前，你偶爾會這樣叫我。」

 

Bucky試著無地聲吐出他的小名，陌生裡帶著一點莫名的熟悉感，這讓他想起第一次遇上美國隊長後的情況，唇上不覺有了笑意。他笑著摸摸潮濕的金髮說：「Hey，Stevie。」

「Hi，Buck。」

 

笑容自他唇上漾開，Bucky不由自主地貼過去繼續未完的吻。吻著吻著，二人又躺了回去，Bucky從枕下摸出Stark寄給他的潤滑劑，邊吻Steve的身體邊緩緩下移。他吻了吻對方的硬起，小心翼翼地以臂圈著Steve一條腿，緩緩掰開。然後按電影教的那樣，將潤滑劑擠到指頭上，輕輕塗抹在Steve粉色的後穴上。身下的男人弓了弓身，小聲地問：「Bucky?」

 

「別怕，Stevie，我要跟你做愛。」

「但是──」

「相信我，沒問題的。」他以中指輕輕按摩Steve的穴口，嘴巴不時舐去鈴口上的前液，當Steve漸漸進入狀態後，中指輕輕突入他的後穴，Steve即時發出驚呼，身體也蹦緊起來。Bucky連忙停下手上的動作，邊舐吻Steve邊以言語安撫，金髮男人漸漸適應異感後，Bucky的指動也再次動起來。過了一會，抽插變得稍容易了，他便抽出手指，擠上更多潤滑劑，然後同時推進兩根手指，身下的男人即時抽一口氣。

 

「感覺如何? 痛麼?」

「不痛，但….. 感覺好奇怪。」

 

Bucky繼續漸漸加快速度，Steve也像電影中的男人般，開始發出舒服的嘆息，他小心翼翼地試換不同角度，終於按在一個點上時，Steve突然弓起腰肢呻吟。Bucky含著他，一邊吞吐吸吮，不時按刷那個點，Steve的手落在Bucky肩上推：「不要，Buck! 我快、快──」

胯間的男人未有理會，反而加快指頭的速度，也加強了吸吮的力道，一陣熱液直湧喉間，他毫不猶豫地將嘴裡的溫熱全都嚥下。他抽出食指和中指，將大量潤滑劑塗抹在早已再次進入狀態的男根上，然後雙臂環上Steve的大腿，抬起擱在腰上。他手握自己，用頂端來回蹭擦對方潮濕的後穴。

 

Steve深深吸一口氣，點點頭，Bucky也小心地進入他的身體。誰知才突入一點，二人同時叫了出來。棕髮的男人連忙停下來，伸手擦去額上的汗。

 

「放鬆點，Stevie，要不試試深呼吸?」

Steve深深呼吸了幾下，忽然「噗」的一聲笑出聲來，大笑帶來的顫動即時教Bucky紅了臉。

 

「對不起，我只是覺得自己有點像生產中的婦女。」Steve尷尬地摸摸汗濕的臉，Bucky低頭看著張開的雙腿，剛才的叫喊以及那幾下深呼吸，也笑了起來，這次換Steve呻吟。

 

「那我是孩子的爹。」Bucky挑了挑眉，乘Steve一時不察，突進了許多。金髮男人低叫一聲，忽然咬著下唇，雙腿夾緊Bucky的腰，一動，Bucky完全突入他的體內了。棕髮的男人看著二人相接的地方發楞，Steve尷尬地伸出手，摸上Bucky的後頸，讓他看著自己。Bucky俯身下去，在Steve唇上，臉上，脖子和肩上烙下大大小小的吻，吻了一會，Bucky微微動了動下身，一陣低吟自Steve喉間發出，為這夜揭開了序幕。Bucky握上Steve的手，吻吻他的指尖，然後盤到他頭上，金屬手握著Steve的手，十指緊緊扣纏。下身擺動的幅度和節奏漸漸加劇，Steve夾緊雙腿，張著嘴微微喘息，眼睛從未自Bucky臉上移開。Bucky低吼一聲，忽然用力頂撞Steve，在對方內壁畫起小小的、屬於慾望的火苗。Steve發出低低的呻吟，Bucky的動作也越來越激烈，Steve也再次勃起，硬起隨著Bucky的律動而不停與其小腹相磨擦。看著被情慾掩蓋、帶著水氣的藍眼睛，棕髮男人危險的扯了扯嘴角：

 

「你聽見麼? 那濕漉漉的聲音是從那兒發出來的。」他握上Steve的左膝，猛然退出來，濕得發亮的粉穴微微張合：「它看來很想要呢，一副慾求不滿的樣子……」

「你從哪學來這種話的?」Steve紅著臉不爽地道，正要說下去，Bucky再次挺進，完全沒進他的體內。

「真的不喜歡麼? 身體告訴我的可是另一回事呢。」Bucky伸舌用力舐去Steve臉上的汗：「只要我高興，你隨時都會像免費的婊子一樣張開雙腿──」

「閉嘴，Buck，你再敢多說一個字我就把你踹到牆上。」

「你真的不喜歡?」Bucky奇怪地看著Steve：「Stark給我的dvd裡，那些人都這樣互動，我以為你也會喜歡。」

「Stark?」Steve想了想：「那包裹──」

「裡面有dvd和潤滑劑。」

「我要揍扁Tony!」

「我很想配合你，Stevie，但那事我們得緩緩。」Bucky吻了吻他的額，下身再次緩緩加速，他特意三番四次摩擦內壁上的敏感點，果然，Steve的呼吸變得越來越粗重了，內壁還不時收緊，Bucky被夾得低低嚎叫。

 

「好棒呢，Stevie，你好棒……」

「Bucky，我──」正當他伸手想觸踫自己時，Bucky抓著他另一隻手，也盤到他頭上。

「不，就這樣來，在我還在你體內的時候。」他邊喘邊說，下身的動作未減慢半分。

 

Steve張著唇，一聲悶哼，白色的溫熱噴射出來，落在胸腹之上。隨著內壁突然收緊，Bucky身體一顫，一股熱液全數噴灌在Steve的體內，他待了一會才退出。

他痴痴地看著身下的人，夢囈似地道：「我無意冒犯，Stevie，但有一件事我剛才就想問你了。那時侯你有沒有想過? 跟我談戀愛，結婚，每晚像個女孩般為我張開雙腿跟我做愛，給我生孩子。我知道你喜歡小孩…… 你、你想過麼?」

「從沒，Buck，那時候我只想跟你呆在一塊，沒想那麼多，」Steve用手指輕輕抹去戀上鼻尖上的汗珠，調侃似地笑笑：「而且你那時選擇太多了，我就算真是女兒身，你也不會看上我的。」

「我早忘掉自己有過甚麼選擇，Stevie，」Bucky溫柔地笑笑，吻吻Steve的眉梢：「現在你是我唯一擁有的男孩。」

「我一直都是你的，」Steve吻了吻他的唇：「在我知道甚麼是愛以前，我已經是你的了。」

 

Bucky看著他，眼光開始從他的臉轉移到脖上的吻痕、紅腫的乳頭，腹上的白液還有仍沾著精液的陽具上。他重重咽了一口，剛軟下來的陰莖又微微抖了一下。他下意識地彎身舐吃Steve腰上的精液，過了一會，Steve也再次變硬。Bucky勾勾嘴角，雙手掰開Steve的大腿，卻發現對方黏答答的後穴得鼓鼓的，他好奇地用手指踫了踫穴口，結果一縷白液從穴口流出，滑落到股溝之間。Bucky像著了魔似地看著微腫的後穴，把手指緩緩探進去緩緩抽插幾下，更多精液與潤滑劑的混合液自穴口流出。

 

「停下來，Bucky!」

棕髮男人抬眼看自己的戀人，才發現對方的臉紅得像蕃茄，連耳沿也不例外。

「我要填滿你，Stevie，直至你再也合不攏，精液都流出來。」

他連忙覆上Steve的身體，忙著展開他倆之間的「第二回合」。Steve抱著他的肩，也不知該為那種爛俗的情色對話笑還是生氣。

 

 

後話：三天後，Stark收到了Bucky寄來的果籃，打開卡片，裡面寫著：

 

STARK:

 

謝謝你的教程，很實用，STEVE比我想像中更棒。

我看電視說，要感謝朋友幫忙可以送果籃，我不知道你喜歡甚麼，隨意買了點。

對了，STEVE揚言要揍你，我保證不會幫他，畢竟你曾幫我。

但我也不會幫你，我覺得這很公平。

 

總之，你好自為之。

 

你忠實的朋友

JAMES BARNES


End file.
